Bill Rizer (clone)
A clone (or clones) of Bill Rizer. He was a part of Project C along with Master Contra, the A.I. based on the original Bill. His main partner was Jaguar Yagyu in the two games he appeared in, Neo Contra and Contra ReBirth. Biography Creation The exact circumstances of this clone's "birth" remain unclear. It was somehow a part of Project C, according to Master Contra. Attack of Neo-Salamander Force In Contra ReBirth, the clone was awakened out of a cryogenic pod by Tsugu-Min the robot. He had no memory of who he was and had to be informed that he was Bill Rizer, a legendary Contra soldier. The clone received a message from the Galactic President about the Neo-Salamander Force time-traveling back to 1973 AD and invading Earth. After accepting the mission, he fought alongside fellow Contra soldiers Genbei Yagyu and Newt Plissken. After stopping the threat, he returned and was put back in cryogenic sleep. Shortly afterward, Plissken revealed himself to Tsugu-Min as the mastermind behind Neo-Salamander. It is unknown if the clone ever found out. Master Contra In Neo Contra, the clone and Jaguar paired up to solve the conflict that was taking place on Earth, which by that time had virtually become a prison planet. He fought various enemies thinking he was the original Bill Rizer, until after defeating Gava one last time. There, Master Contra revealed a twisted version of the truth, claiming that he was the original Bill. Unable to contain this revelation, he remained there as a sitting duck for Master Contra to kill, but then out of nowhere Mystery G entered the scene and blocked the blow. Unfortunately, that would be his last heroic act, as Master Contra stroke at him, causing a mortal wound. It was then that the truth was revealed: the current Bill might be a clone of the original Bill Rizer, but even if that was the case, he still wasn't a fake if he fought for what was right, with the words "The same as you. Contra, I was called that." escaping the original Bill's last breath before dying with his clone by his side. Jaguar and Bill's clone rode a rocket toward the giant space construct facility to deal with Master Contra once and for all. There, they discovered that he was an android and that he was actually something called "Project C", a weapon with the original Bill's "consciousness" in it. After describing the definition of Bill, Project C claimed that he was the original, but then he realized that there was no point in claiming to be the real one anymore, and thus he called himself to be the ultimate form of Bill Rizer, to which the clone responded by calling him a "heap of metal with an inflated ego". After fighting, the facility blew up and the duo had one last encounter with Project C's organic head. Project C finally died in pieces and the two soldiers rode atop a whale as the sun's light shone through the clouds, signifying the final peace they have made. It is unknown how the clone lived his life afterward. Gallery RizerClone.png 244246-bill rizer contra keyboxart 160w large-1.jpg|Promotional renders from Neo Contra CloneGun.png Bill design neo.png|Concept art for Neo Contra CloneCloseup.png|Bill's clone from the intro cutscene in Contra ReBirth BownyHeadband.png|The clone is put out of cryostasis by BR-W9 See also *Bill Rizer Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neo Contra characters Category:ReBirth characters